the founders children
by wise-defender
Summary: follow Aly, Anna, and Lexi as they discover Hogwarts secrets with their friend Lily Luna Potter
1. Chapter 1

December 14, 2016

Lexi POV

"That is it!" my mother shouted.

"Fine! That's it! Good—"

I put my headphones on to muffle the sound of our parents fighting. It  
>had been going on for weeks. Usually I just tune it out, but my sister<br>Ana had been listening, and she couldn't figure out what it was about.  
>Then again, she wasn't the brightest crayola in the pack.<p>

I always would wish I could leave when they fought, but Detroit,  
>Michigan wasn't the safest place for a ten year old girl.<p>

I heard the door slam through my headphones, signaling the end of the  
>fight. I waited thirty seconds, then left my room and came downstairs.<p>

"Nick and Chrissy like their new schools," my mom was saying. When my  
>dad left the house after a fight, my mom would pretend nothing was<br>happening and talk about something else. It was almost as if she  
>wanted him to leave her.<p>

"Mom, Nick is going to a boot camp in Britain. Chrissy is going to  
>some snobby prep school. What's to like about either of them?" my<br>other sister, Aly, asked. Nick and Chrissy were our older brother and  
>sister they were twins, but other than their looks they were nothing<br>alike. Nick was a huge trouble maker, and Chrissy was some advanced  
>talented smart girl going to some highly exclusive school, blah blah<br>blah. Sounds snobby to me too.

Like our twin siblings, me and my two triplets are completely different.

Alyssa Luna Night, Aly for short, is the good girl with the purity  
>ring, or at least that's how I thought of her. She tried to act good,<br>when really she was plotting deviously behind that innocent smile of  
>hers. That's why she got along so well with our brother Nick.<p>

Analisse Jane Night, nicknamed Ana, was crazy, hyper, and all-around  
>annoying. She didn't really get along with me or Aly exclusively, and<br>certainly not Nick or Chrissy.

And then there's me, Alexandria Rose Night, called Lexi. I'm the "bad  
>girl," or at least, that's how everyone thought of me. I guess I'm<br>just a loner, and could come off as mean, uncaring, and a bully, but  
>really, I have my morals and stick to them. The mean in me had me<br>losing the few friends I had, however.

Anyway, our mom always told us how Nick and Chrissy loved their  
>schools, which we didn't get at all. Last year, around their birthday<br>(which we didn't even get to spend with them, except over Skype), my  
>mom and dad sent them to live with our grandma in England so they<br>could go to their respective schools. Our mom always said we could  
>visit them this summer, which for some reason always made my dad<br>upset. Probably money issues. With six kids, that happens a lot.

Yes, six. I almost forgot Mia. Our four year old sister came into the  
>kitchen just then, and my mom immediately brightened up.<p>

"Mia, how would you like to go visit grandma and grandpa and Nick and  
>Chrissy?" our mom asked.<p>

"I thought dad said we couldn't?" Ana asked.

"Oh, forget him, we're going. Maybe we'll get there in time to  
>celerate you're birthdays all together," she said to us triplets.<p> 


	2. Authors note sorry

Authors note:

Um hi this is my first time doing this so i just wanted to say that my friend Black-Rose Marley is co-authoring this story and we hope to put out the next chapter soon.

Wise defender


	3. Chapter 3

Black-Rose Marley helped write and i don't own harry potter book and movie charactors

**Ch. 2  
>December 20, 2016<br>Aly POV**

We arrived in Britain at night there, but it was only afternoon back home. Our grandparents picked us up from the airport and brought us to their house where Nick and Chrissy were waiting for us.

"Nick!" I exclaimed, and ran to hug him.

"Okay, okay, off," he said. I let go.

"Hey, Chrissy," Lexi said, calmer than me. While Nick and I got along really well, Lexi and Chrissy got along good too, and Ana, being the one left out, was turning Mia as annoying as her.

We took a look around our grandparents' house, and though none of us remembered it, it felt like home already.

Since it was Christmas break, Nick and Chrissy didn't have to go to school until after New Year's, so they got to spend our birthday with us. Little did we know that our birthdays would bring with them secrets no one could imagine.

**December 31, 2016  
>Lexi POV<strong>

"Happy birthday." My mother's annoyingly cheery voice woke me up exceptionally early it seemed, when really it was 8:30. Guess I was still on American time.

Still, I pulled my pillow over my head and told my mom to go wake Aly and Ana up too.

"It's not their birthday," she replied.

"So as my birthday present, let me sleep."

Yes, I almost forgot. Though we were triplets, my sisters and I were not born on the same day, or even in the same year. I was born December 31, 2005 at 11:55 pm, Aly was born exactly midnight on January 1, 2006, and Ana was born just five minutes later. Thinking about it, the three of us could be famous.

When I came down, fully dressed, 15 minutes later, my sisters and Nick were waiting for me. Apparently we were having a special breakfast for my birthday.

"I thought I told you we could all celebrate our birthdays on the same day?" I told my mom.

"We decided to do something different," Aly answered. "We celebrate today and tomorrow, plus at your birth time, mine, and Ana's. Five times the cake!"

"Cake?" Ana asked excitedly.

"It's just an expression, sweetheart," I said. "And besides, you get no cake." She pouted, but got over it when breakfast appeared in front of her.

Later that morning, we heard the mail come and my grandma went to get it.

"So how does it feel to be eleven?" my mom asked in her absence.

"Magical," I replied sarcastically. I never understood this question. Was I supposed to feel different? I mean, other than the fact that my dad wasn't here, I could still be ten and in the states, except with my grandma constantly buzzing around, it was kind of hard to forget where we were.

Though meant to be sarcastic, my reply got a reaction from my mother. "You should feel magical," she replied as our grandma came back into the room.

"Anything interesting in the mail?" Aly asked.

"Mail's never interesting," she replied vaguely.

"No birthday cards?" I asked.

My mom and grandma exchanged a look, and I thought I saw my grandma nod once. "No," she replied to my question. "But in their defense, no one really knows you're here yet. Now, Lexi, would you like to help me in the garden?"

"Uh…sure…" I said, and followed her outside. When we got out there, she pulled out some sort of stick from her pocket.

"I was going to wait to tell you all together until tomorrow, but I think you have a right to know," my grandma began, and my curiosity piqued. "I'm sure you have questions. Like, why Nick and Chrissy came here for their school, or why your dad left your mom—"

"He left?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. He left because he couldn't handle the truth about our special family. See, you, as well as Nick, Chrissy, and your triplet sisters, are all witches and wizards."


End file.
